


Secret Love

by bangtansmiles



Category: A.R.M.Y. - Fandom, ARMY - Fandom, Bangtan Boys, bts
Genre: F/M, Kim Namjoon - Freeform, Kim Seokjin - Freeform, Love Story, Min Yoongi - Freeform, bangtan - Freeform, bts - Freeform, coffee dates, fluff or something, jeon jungkook - Freeform, jung hoseok - Freeform, kim taehyung - Freeform, maybe NSFW idk yet, park jimin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 23:11:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16314440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangtansmiles/pseuds/bangtansmiles
Summary: Kim Taehyung.A world wide idol.Everyone knew who he was.Well not everyone. Not you.Going to his photoshoot location, Kim Taehyung found it was occupied. He told his crew he'd handle it, surely you'd leave with and autograph or a picture. He did NOT expect you to not know who he was. And you certainly did not expect to be asked for coffee by this handsome stranger.





	Secret Love

Leaning against your car, you took in deep breathes, telling yourself to calm down. She was just trying to get under your skin. You could have slapped her, but then you’d lose your job. Sheena was your bosses daughter, who you happened to be training. The devil had a thing about snooping in your personal life. Just now, she said you needed to get laid. You would have been fine with it, except you both were in a meeting with the CEO of the company. The thing that bothered you the most, was that she was right. You did need to get laid. It’s been a while. You suppose it was because you put your job before everything. You were desirable, many asked you for a drink, but you were quick to turn them down. You knew you had work to do. No time to waste on men.

 

But now, just because of Sheena, you were going to say yes. You told yourself, the next person who asks me for a drink, I’ll say yes.

 

Wrapped up in your thoughts, you didn’t notice the big vans that had pulled into the empty parking lot. You chose this lot, because, it was empty. You could scream and cuss, and no one would look at you. It was bright and open, very inviting too. You thought you might-

 

“Excuse me? Miss?” a voice cut your thoughts off.

  
You turned around and looked at, hands down, the best looking man you’ve ever seen. His face was sculpted so fine, his jawline chiseled and his face was a soft gold. His lips formed a boxy smile and his eyes wrinkled. HIs hair was bright red, and he wore a headband. He was stunning.

Taehyung met your eyes and was shocked. Sure, he’s seen many pretty women. But you were incomparable. Your eyebrows were arched perfectly, your lips lush and full. Your eyes sparkled, though they looked just a little foggy like you had been thinking hard. You wore a fancy white blouse with a black pencil skirt that hugged your body like a glove. Your shoes were velveted white heels, sported with bows in the back. You looked hot.

 

You felt his stare and watched as his eyes checked you out. You felt a blush creep up on your face. You felt slightly flattened, slightly uncomfortable. You cleared your throat, hoping to gain his eyes back to your face.

 

“Ahem.” His eyes snapped up to yours, and his cheeks turned rosy. “Yes?” you asked.

 

He looked at you and furrowed his eyebrows. “Um,” was all he could say. He had expected you to scream, to beg for a picture, to shout how much you loved him. Clearly, you didn’t even know who he was. He was a tad bit taken back. Maybe that was good. Maybe it wasn’t. Without any thought, he blurted,

 

“Would you like to get some coffee sometime?” He looked complete shocked at himself, and you felt the same. This was definitely the most random thing that has happened to you this week. Well, of course, you had to turn him down.

“Sorry, but-” you stopped, thinking about the blonde haired bitch, Sheena. She’d be so envious if you told her you went out with someone this good looking.

Besides, you didn’t want to turn him down.

“Sure. I actually have something I need to do right now, but maybe,” you checked your phone, “Around 5?”

He looked at you and nodded eagerly. “Here. Let me give you my number.” He pulled out his own phone and handed it to you. You did the same and punched in your number.

“I have to go now, but I’ll see you later ok?” you turned away, then turned back to him “Is that all you wanted?”

“I- yes,” he answered. You smiled brightly, showing your pearly white teeth. You got in your car and pulled away. Taehyung walked back to his crew, feeling anxious. Only two hours until 5. One of the cameramen came up to him, asking what just happened.

“You gave her your number? Tae you realize how much danger that puts you in? What if she leaks it? What were you thinking? If she’s some crazy fangirl who-”

“Shush, she doesn’t even know who I am." He walked to the green chair that was put out for him and sat. He wasn’t this reckless, but he just had to see you again. You were absolutely beautiful. During the coffee date, he’d get to know more about you. If he didn’t like you, he’d simply delete your number and change his.

Simple.

 

 

Right?

 

__________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

You walked back into the building, feeling confident as ever. Heels clicking on the hardwood floor, you opened the door to your office. There in your desk seat sat Sheena, with her feet on your desk. You looked at her, irritated that she felt the need to do what she wanted. Walking past her to check your calendar, you said,

"Get out." instead of leaving, she said,

"Where were you?"

"That's none of your business."

"Well as your future boss, it is."

You whipped around to her, suddenly angry. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, I'm getting promoted!" she said, her voice dripping with fake sweetness.

"When did this happen?" you asked, feeling a sinking feeling in your stomach. If she becomes your boss, she'll fire you on the spot. That or make your life a living hell.

“Well it’s not official, she’s going to announce it during the staff meeting today, but mommy said it’s either me or you, and we all know she preferences me over you.”

Your whole body cringed and the fact that she, at 27, still called her mother mommy. Spoiled rich kid energy. You knew she was right though. You and her mom Kate might not have ever had a run in, but it was just stupid to think she’d pick you over her own daughter.

Still, you sighed, “Your not my boss yet, get out.”

She got up, looked at you and huffed, “If you have the slightest thought that I’ll go easy on you when I become your boss, you're wrong.” With that, she swirled around and left, her long blonde hair flipping after her.

Fucking bitch.

You hated her. From the very first day, it has been a competition with her. She always tried to one-up you. You valued your work, and felt extremely proud you made it as far as you have. You worked at a large publishing company Bookmarks, that had many chains around the world. Sheena’s mom was CEO, and Sheena and you shared the COO spot. Kate was getting up there in age, and we all knew she was going to retire soon. You just weren't aware that it would happen this soon. The meeting was in 30 minutes and you still had to file some paperwork.

Rushing to your laptop, you changed into work mode.

 

 

Pushing back the papers that were scattered all across your desk, you huffed in exasperation. Quickly, you stood up, fixing your outfit, and pulling out your phone to fix your hair and makeup. You knew you wouldn’t be getting the promotion, but at least you would look good getting turned down.  
You grabbed your purse and locked your door on the way out.

You walked into the break room where the meeting was being held. It was fairly large so it held many people. Moving towards the front, you said hello to the people greeting you.

Smiling, you stood next to Kate.

“Hello Y/N, how are you?” she asked.

“As good as I can get, how about you?”

The two of you made small talk until everyone was there and Kate took her spot in front of the microphone.

“Hello everybody.” she started. “As you might have heard, someones getting promoted todayyyy!”

You forced a smile and watched as Sheena flip her hair, shooting a smug look at you.

“Y/N please come up here.”

At first, you were confused but then you realized it was probably to give the award to Sheena. Leave it to Kate to make you literally hand the company over to her daughter Sheena. You felt sad, you weren’t going to lie. It would be an honor to become CEO of Bookmarks. Not to mention the pay raise. Not that you had anyone but yourself to pay for. And your dog Jojo. Still fake smiling you looked at Kate and saw her take out the award trophy. It was glass of course. It kind of reminded you of the Masterchef trophy.

“Today is the day I retire, sadly.” She said and the room filled with wops and aw’s. People liked Kate, she was very likable, unlike her spawn, who the office had nicknamed lucifer.

“So today I’m going to hand the company over to one of the two of my amazing COOs.  
Which one, should be clear.” she said into the microphone.

You looked down as the rest of the room shifted uncomfortably. No one wanted Sheena to be boss. There seemed no way out of this.

“So Y/N come over here and take this place from me.”

For a second and a half, the room was quiet. Your face was blank, you were trying to register what she just said. Sheena had fire in her eyes. Then, the room exploded. Congratulations flew from everywhere, people cheered for you, hooted and clapped. You felt slightly sick. Was this real life? You looked around wide-eyed. This was real. You, Y/N Y/L/N, was the CEO of Bookmarks. Shakingly, you walked towards Kate and took your trophy, and the key she handed you. Looking at Sheena, you almost felt bad, but then you remembered all the shit she’s given you. You held your trophy up in victory, staring her dead in the eye. She stormed out cursing. You thought back to the stranger, who you had a coffee date within an hour, and smiled.

Today was a good day. And it was only going to get better.

 

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

After you started your engine, you sat in your car for a good 5 minutes. The stranger, whose name turned out to Taehyung, had texted you the address, and was now waiting for you.

 

 _“Kim Taehyung.”_  you liked the way his name rolled off your tongue. Driving out of the lot, you tried his name a couple more times. “  _Taehyung. Taehyung.”_ You pulled into the coffee shop, taking it in. It was very small, nice and cozy. It was one of those places you’d get lost looking for. If you knew about it, you knew. If you didn’t, you didn’t. You liked the privacy. Parking your car, you got out with your purse and phone at hand. Fixing your hair real quick, you looked up to see Taehyung standing outside, waiting for you. You blush, smiling. Walking towards him, he smiles, and you almost die. His boxy smile was bright and pure and it melted your heart. This was going to be interesting.

 

Taehyung pulled open the door for you, still in awe of your beauty. He watched as you took in the view of the shop. He chose this one because he knew there’d be no cameras, no stalkers, no fans. This was the only place he could visit, being himself and not hiding. The owners knew him personally and understood him.

 

The people who come here, they dont want to be seen.

 

The two of you were taken to a booth where you sat across from each other. After you were handed the small menu’s the waiter left and the two of you looked at each other again.

 

You cleared your throat, “I’m Y/N Y/L/N/.” You tried to simmer down your excitement, you were still buzzed about becoming CEO, but you failed, you could hear your happiness in your voice.

 

Taehyung was curious on why you were so bubbly. “Are you that happy to see me?” He asked.

 

You blinked “What..? Oh no i-” you fumbled over your words, “I mean yes im happy but-” You took a deep breath and started over. “I got promoted to CEO of Bookmarks INC today.”

 

Taehyung looked at you, his eyes going wide. “I- wow. Y/N. That’s huge! I mean CEO!? Oh my God, you should be celebrating!! I love Bookmarks!! Some of my favorite books come from there! Wow I’m so happy for you!!”

 

Your face heated up to the praises he was throwing at you. You smiled, a warm feeling washing over you.

 

“Wow.” he repeated as he took a sip of his drink. “That’s amazing.”

 

“So, what about you?” you suddenly asked. He looked taken back.

“Where do you work?”

 

Taehyung racked his head, wondering if he should spill his secret, or wait. He decided to wait. “I’m a photographer.” he answered.

 

“Ooo I’ve always wanted to take pictures in Paris. Have you been there?” you askes, propping your face up in your hands. Taehyung could help but to think how cute you looked. He found it funny how just a second ago you were fierce and hot, now you were soft and cute. He kinda liked it.

 

“Of course. Name any place, I’ve been there.” He challenged. You raised your eyebrow.

 

“Dubai?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“Egypt?”

 

“Mhm.”

 

“Hmmm,” you thought hard. “The Great Wall of China?”

 

“Twice.”

 

“Fine. Petra?”

 

“Two months ago actually.” he said.

 

“What! Wow. fine. You win.” you pouted.

 

He smiled devilishly. “What’s my prize?”

 

“I’ll think about it.” you slyly answered.

 

As the hour past, the two you of chatted about all sorts of things. What he liked, what you liked, childhood stories, work jokes, etc. You enjoyed the date, and was sad when the shop owner said they were closing for the night. You watched him pay, he insisted, as a “good job gift” he called it.

 

You realized you really liked him. This may be your guys first date but you could already see that there would be many more to come. You smiled at that thought.

 

“Whatcha thinking about that has you smiling?” he asked. “Me?”

 

You shoved him playfully. “Actually yes. I was thinking about our next date.” He looked relieved.

 

“Good. Because i was worried you didn’t want to see me again.”

 

“Why would i not want to see you again? You’ve got it all.”

 

He smiled, and you unlocked your car door, throwing your phone and purse back in the passenger seat. You turned to him, back against your car.

 

“Thank you for this.” you said.

 

“Believe me, it was my pleasure. I can’t wait to see you again.” He cocked his head to the side and smiled.

 

“Me too.” you blushed. You leaned forward, a placed a soft kiss on his lips. You enjoyed that kiss way to much. His lips were like velvet, and he kissed you back oh so gentle it made you want to fall into his arms.

 

Before you pulled back you whispered in his ear, “That’s your prize.”

 

The both of you smiled as you got in your car, and he stood there until you were out of sight. He sighed, still cheesing. He felt filled with joy. But he could feel something else too. Worry. He could lose everything if people found out. He wondered if you were worth it.

 

_Guess we’ll just have to see._


End file.
